study break
by caniex
Summary: But she knows better, she should be studying, she should- Her train of thought is interrupted by Eren suckling on the tender skin below her jaw, his hands running up and down her sides. EreMika Smut AU


Mikasa Ackerman leans against the countertop, books and notes sprawled out around her. She bites on the end of her pencil, struggling to concentrate. Finals are in one week, and she's hurrying to verify she knows every inch of material for her course. Who knew college was this time consuming? As her eyes fly from book to book, the door to her tiny student home opens.

Eren Jaeger steps inside, bringing with him a bouquet of roses and Chinese takeout; Mikasa's favorite. He closes the door with his foot and turns to see his girlfriend looking intently at her textbooks and chuckles. She never missed a single class, yet she studies like she was gone for half the semester, Eren thinks to himself. Typical Mikasa, in an old t-shirt from high school and sweats, stressing herself out. He sets the plastic bag containing their dinner on their shabby wooden table and with flowers in hand, walks behind Mikasa, nibbling her gently on the neck.

She jumps a little, but moans softly. God damnit. Before she gets too carried away, she turns to greet him properly. "Hi, honey!" She exclaims, kissing him lightly.

Eren separates and flashes her his signature grin, bringing the flowers out from behind his back and laughing. "Happy Finals Week, Mika!"

Mikasa giggles, recalling his tradition of getting her flowers at the beginning of Finals to alleviate her stress. "Aww, Eren. Thank you!" She admires them, turning to the cupboards to find a vase. Once she's satisfied, she fills it with water and sets them on the table, hugging her shoulders and smiling at them. Eren comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently rocking her back and forth. "So you like them?" He asks her.

Mikasa nods, smiling. "They're beautiful. And they're the last ones, since it's our senior year! It's perfect, Eren, thank you." She twists her body around, still wrapped in his arms, and places her fingers on his chin. "I love you, Eren."

Eren grins and tightens his grip around her, leaning into her touch. "I love you more," He bends down to kiss her neck.

Mikasa stifles a moan and laughs instead. "Okay, okay. Down boy, I have to get back to studying!" She untangles herself from him and walks back over the the crowded counter, leaning over her pile of material.

Eren stands there, unsatisfied. Damn, now he was aroused. Usually, whenever he got Mikasa flowers, he would get her in exchange. Even with her messy appearance and apparent lack of interest, she still managed to turn him on. He sighed and crept behind her once again, placing his warm hands along the hem of her shirt, toying with the cotton material. Mikasa shivers and turns her head to give him a stern look. "No, Eren. I have to study-"

She is cut off when Eren slips his hand under the elastic holding up her sweatpants, his fingers gently caressing the silky fabric of her panties. Mikasa involuntary moans and turns to face him, his hand leaving her sensitive area but remaining on the waistband above her butt.

Eren gives her a pleading look, slightly aroused by her firm resistance, but determined to break her. He pulls her close, his mouth hovered above her right ear, and whispers in a sultry voice. "Come on, Mika. I know that you want to..." Eren runs his fingers along her back, gently pressing her against the counter.

Mikasa bits her lip and groans. Even she has to admit, she's getting aroused. But she knows better, she should be studying, she should-

Her train of thought is interrupted by Eren suckling on the tender skin below her jaw, his hands running up and down her sides. Mikasa sighs and leans her head back in defeat. "Damn, you," she growls. She wraps her arms around his neck, and jumps onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him ardently.

Eren grins to himself, keeping his arms around her and carrying her directly to their bedroom. Mikasa kissing him furiously, no longer just aroused but craving it; the touch of Eren, his body on hers, his lips on every centimeter of her bare flesh. She groans loudly into his mouth, music to Eren's ears as he shuts their bedroom door and pressing her body against it.

He presses up against her firmly, both of them feeling the bulge in his pants. Mikasa whimpers, feeling him on her and she wants him bad. She wants him to touch her, to kiss her, to love her. Eren fingers the hem of her t-shirt before sliding the hands up the front of it, caressing her stomach before grabbing her breasts, pleased to find out she was too lazy to wear a bra today. Mikasa moans and tugs at Eren's hair, begging him for more. His hands leave her breasts and refocus on the shirt. He breaks the kiss for a moment, and in between heavy breathing, manages to pull the old thing off Mikasa's body.

Mikasa giggles and tugs at Eren's shirt in return, kissing his neck, pleading. Eren grunts and closes his eyes, placing his own hands at the bottom of the shirt and pulls it off in one swift motion. Mikasa admires his stunning pectoral and abdominal muscles, running her fingers along his chest, trailing her fingers down until Eren's breath is hitched. He picks her up once more, kissing her neck softly, and carries her over to their bed, gingerly laying her down, kneeling part way over her.

Mikasa gazes up at Eren lovingly, arching her back up and wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing against him. Eren groans quietly and meets her mouth with his, kissing her passionately and circling one arms around her bare back, making small movements that elicit moans out of his lover. She straddles him and lies back down, breaking their kiss, but bringing him down with her. He cradles her face tenderly and begins to plant small but firm kisses on her neck, being rewarded with several loud noises of pleasure.

Eren grins in spite of himself and begins to work his way down, taking his hands with him and gently cups her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. Mikasa moans loudly, arching her back in a request - she wants more. Eren complies and presses his lips to her right nipple, opening his mouth and gently running over it with his tongue. Mikasa shivers and whispers his name in approval.

Mikasa savors each touch, running through her like electricity, lighting her up. I have the greatest boyfriend ever. she thinks. In thanks, she murmurs his name, him gazing up at with hungry eyes as he bites her nipple. She screams in ecstasy, her fingernails digging into his back. She wiggles around a little, signaling to him that he wants something different. Eren looks back up at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Off," Mikasa breathes, and he gets it. He slides himself off of the bed, gripping Mikasa's hips so her knees are hanging off as well. Eren playfully thumbs the waistband of her sweatpants, teasing her until she grows uneasy. "Come on, damn it," she growls. Eren chuckles and pulls the thick material off of her body, reaching his hands back up to finger with the lacey thong covering Mikasa's most sensitive area.

However, before he could a strangled whimper escapes Mikasa. "Eren... Please," she cries, looking at him pleadingly. Oh, thought Eren. He frantically stands up, fiddling with his belt before tossing it to the side. Mikasa sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, placing her soft hands over his chest, kissing his abdomen and running her fingers all over. "Fuck, Mikasa." Eren lets out a soft cry as she runs her fingers over the bulge. She gently unbuttons his jeans and slides the zippers down, gripping the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pulling them down his legs.

Mikasa separates from him and smirks, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed. They lay down, Mikasa straddling him from underneath, and Eren on top. She wriggles and whimpers impatiently; wanting, craving, and needing him. Eren places his hands on the small of her back and slowly inserts himself into her.

Mikasa lets out a moan of ecstasy, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Eren grunts as he steadies himself within her and slowly begins thrusting. Their breathing becomes heavy, and Mikasa's voice gets hitched in her throat. Her hair begins to stick to her neck as she lets her head fall back, moaning his name over and over. She feels the pressure start to build within her and quickens her pace, yearning for the inevitable.

Eren grips Mikasa's waist, lifting her back off the bed and hurries to match her pace. "You're so beautiful, Mikasa. So fucking tight and beautiful," he breathes, he voice raspy and eager. She grins at him, and she knows, she knows he wants her. He's desperate and warm and handsome and perfect, and he's her's. She is his. They fuse together in an array of ecstasy and love, Eren whispering sweet compliments and Mikasa moaning his name.

He grunts and moans and somewhere in that time Mikasa's crashing against his. They kiss hungrily, Eren biting her lip, Mikasa running her tongue along his teeth. Their steady rhythm of thrusting only quickens until Mikasa's back arches and she screams in Eren's mouth, trying to form his name. She digs her fingers into his hair, moaning and groaning, her legs quivering. Eren's grunts become louder at the same time, his fingers roaming her entire body until neither of them can hold it any longer. Eren reaches his orgasm only seconds after Mikasa, crying out her name in her mouth.

Their mouths separate to reveal heavy panting as Eren gingerly sets Mikasa down and falls down beside her. She immediately craves his warmth around her and turns to bury herself in his neck, her arms circling his chest, one hand teasing his nipple. His reaction goes without thinking, he wraps his arms around her to bring her closer and kissing the top of her head, murmuring sweet words to his lover.

Mikasa hums contently, her fingers tracing the ridges of Eren's muscles. "Damn, Eren... That was so good." She murmurs, looking up at him lovingly. She encompasses him, she is the sun and the moon and the earth; his everything. His joy, his warmth, his life. He loves her more than anything could ever express.

"Yeah, you were amazing, Mika. God, I love you," Eren sighs kissing her forehead once, twice, three times before she giggle and sits up, turning so her bare back faces him. He frowns as she slides of the bed, gathering the articles of clothing scattered on the floor. He sighs, recalling that it is Finals Week, and gets up to assist her.

They throw their respective piles into their hampers as Mikasa ruffles her hair, searching throw their dresser to find something to cover her decency. Eren stands behind her, admiring her delicate form and humming aloud. She finds one of Eren's old t-shirts, turning to the side to hold it out and examine it. She deems it suitable and starts to slide it on before Eren's warm hands stop her. "Let me help you with that," he says, a hint of mischief in his voice. She giggles and allows him to take control, slipping her head through the whole as he drags the shirt lower, he fingers trailing down, down, down, making her shiver.

"Thank you," she murmurs, kissing him lightly before slipping on fresh underwear and sweats, and tossing Eren some of his own. She scratches her head before walking out of their bedroom, anxious for their Chinese food - and the next study break.


End file.
